Un plan parfait
by yuzuhira
Summary: CROSSOVER HARRY POTTER/NARUTO. Arrivé à Poudlard lors de la quatrième année, Narruto découvre bien vite qu'il n'est pas l'unique lien entre ninjas et sorciers. Coordonner les deux pour affronter un ennemi commun ne sera pas de tout repos/fic abandonnée
1. Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie

UN PLAN PARFAIT

**UN PLAN PARFAIT**

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu: **Voici une nouvelle fanfiction, commencée à partir de rien du tout. Il est indispensable de préciser que je fais passer Harry Potter pour un connard fini et un vantard. Ceux qui ne le supportent pas, bienvenue! Fans inconditionnés de Harry, pour préserver votre santé mentale, il est préférable que vous passiez votre chemin!

**Univers alternatif. Crossover Harry Potter/Naruto.**

**Résumé:** Arrivé à Poudlard lors de la quatrième année, Naruto découvre bien vite qu'il n'est pas l'unique lien entre ninjas et sorciers. Coordonner les deux pour affronter un ennemi commun ne sera pas de tout repos.

**Couples:** SnapeXXHarry; RonXXHermione; Sirius Remus; SnapeXXNaruto; KakashiXXNaruto; HinataXXNeiji; ShikamaruXXSasuké; GaaraXXTenten; LeeXXSakura; JirayaXXTsunade...

**Chapitre 1:**

**Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie**

_"COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher monsieur Uzumaki,_

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le retard de cette missive. Nous avons cependant le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez depuis vos onze ans, d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que les hiboux envoyés ne vous ont pas trouvé, et ce n'est que maintenant que nous avons pus vous localiser. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Nous vous conseillons personnellement de vous procurer également les ouvrages des années passées, pour une remise à niveau._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou, conscients qu'un retard de votre part est à attendre._

_Veuillez croire, cher monsieur Uzumaki, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva MacGonagall,_

_Directrice adjointe."_

Dans le pays du Feu, au village caché de Konoha, qui était l'un des cinq plus grands villages ninjas du continent, une simple lettre allait modifier la vie de certains ninjas. Le destinataire de cette lettre, Naruto Uzumaki, était un jeune ninja de 14 ans particulièrement doué. Cet adolescent n'avait jamais connu ses parents, pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient été tués dans un combat contre un démon renard à neuf queues ayant attaqué le village 14 ans auparavant. Ce démon, dénommé Kyûbi, avait fini par être neutralisé, après maintes dévastations, par le quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze, dont ce titre de Hokage était décerné au plus grand ninja du village. Le Yondaïme (c'est à dire quatrième Hokage) avait scellé le démon renard dans le corps d'un nouveau né. Ce nourrisson était Naruto Uzumaki. Il grandit sans ses parents, et sans la reconnaissance des adultes et enfants du village. Pourtant, Naruto devint un ninja très rapidement, et à neuf ans et demie, il intégra une équipe de gennins, ou aspirants ninjas, avec Sasuké Uchiha et Sakura Haruno, ils formaient l'équipe 7. Au fur et à mesure des missions, sa force commença à être reconnue par ses coéquipiers et les autres apprentis de sa promotion, à savoir deux autres équipes de trois membres. Un an après le début de leurs missions en tant que gennins, ils passèrent l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe, ou chunnins en compagnie d'une quatrième équipe de Konoha, d'un an leurs aînés. Malheureusement, un des trois ninjas de la légende, Orochimaru, devenu renégat à cause de ses expériences non approuvées par la direction du village, profita de l'examen pour faire une tentative d'assassinat réussie sur le Hokage actuel, le troisième Hokage qui avait reprit ses fonctions à la mort du quatrième. Il avait en même temps capturé Sasuké Uchiha, attiré par le potentiel du sang de ce clan presque entièrement décimé. Accompagné de ses nouveaux amis, Naruto se lança dans une traque sans merci pour arracher son premier ami des griffes de ce psychopathe menant des expériences sur des êtres humains. Il en vint à bout près de deux ans après le début de sa traque, et à partir de ce moment, ayant sauvé Sasuké et le village entier de la menace que représentait Orochimaru, tous se montrèrent chaleureux envers Naruto. Avec ses deux coéquipiers, il repassa l'examen de chunnin en même temps que les autres de la même promotion, qui l'avaient aidé. Maintenant, ils avaient tous 14 ou 15 ans, et certains étaient passés ninjas de niveau supérieur, jounin, ou encore Anbu, membre des services spéciaux. En ce jour, l'équipe de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuké s'entraînait avec celle de Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka. Ces deux équipes s'entendaient à merveille, et leur travail ensemble rapportait un taux de réussite des missions qui crevait le plafond. Ils étaient dans un des nombreux camps d'entraînements qu'offrait le village de Konoha. Il s'agissait en fait d'une grande superficie de plaine, entourée d'une petite forêt et traversée d'une rivière. Les camps de Konoha n'étaient pas aménagés, pour entraîner les ninjas à combattre dans différents types de terrains. Les deux équipes s'étaient mélangées, et ils s'étaient mis par équipes de deux. Naruto était en binôme avec Shikamaru Nara, qui était devenu son meilleur ami, et tous deux s'étaient arrêtés lorsque le hibou avait déposé sa lettre sur les genoux de Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini de lire, Shikamaru demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Un hibou vient de m'apporter cette lettre.

- Un hibou? C'est étrange, qu'est-ce que ça raconte?

D'un ton désinvolte, Naruto répondit:

- D'après eux, je suis un sorcier, ça fait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils me cherchent pour me l'annoncer, et que je vais avoir cours dans une école spéciale, à Poudlard.

- Ah, c'est original.

- Ouais, et ça a pas l'air d'être des blagues, en plus, putain. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Shika?

- Oui. Que tu vas prendre les cours de sorcellerie à partir de la quatrième année, donc tu vas devoir trimer comme un dingue pour rattraper les trois dernières années.

Shikamaru avait toujours été très perspicace. Même plus que ça. Il avait une tête extrêmement bien faite, avec plus de 260 points de QI, et cela en faisait un stratège de haut niveau que chaque leader de mission à risque se disputait pour avoir. Mais la tâche à ce tableau, c'est que Shikamaru était un grand flemmard, et préférait à chaque fois glander en regardant les nuages que travailler. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours là à l'écoute de ses potes, notamment ses deux meilleurs amis, Chôji Akimichi, qu'il connaissait depuis ses 6 ans, et Naruto, qu'il avait commencé à vraiment connaître à partir de ses 11 ans.

- Dites donc, vous deux! Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore pour sécher mon entraînement?

Shikamaru se retourna, et vit avec horreur un homme en vêtement officiels de jounin, avec des cheveux et une barbe noirs, une cigarette à la bouche, et le regard coléreux. Il s'agissait du professeur de l'équipe 10, celle de Shikamaru, Asuma Sarutobi. Bien que les membres de cette équipe soient tous passés jounins, et qu'ils étaient donc maintenant au même rang, ils avaient gardé l'habitude de l'appeler "professeur":

- Prof Asuma! C'est pas notre faute!

- Oui, je te crois, Shikamaru. C'est de ma faute si vous glandez, c'est ça!? Allez! Faites moi autant de séries de pompes que vous pourrez le supporter!

- Quoi?! s'écrièrent les deux amis en coeur. Mais c'est pas juste...

- Et si vous râlez, ajouta Asuma, je double le temps d'entraînement!

Vaincus, Shikamaru et Naruto commencèrent leurs pompes, côtes à côtes. Au 30 Août de cette année, le soleil frappait fort, et à la fin de cette journée d'entraînement, les six jounins, et Anbus pour certains, étaient trempés de sueur, et rouges comme des écrevisses. Cela faisait donc un an que le village était en paix, débarrassé une fois pour toutes de Orochimaru. Naruto en était venu à bout après une traque longue, et plus d'une cinquantaine d'affrontements. Mais malgré cet exploit, il avait sut garder la tête froide, et grâce à son flegme légendaire, presque rien ne l'atteignait. De ce fait, le jeu "surprendre Naruto" était devenu un réel concours. Et ce jour-là, pensait le blond, la médaille d'or serait distribuée à cette Minerva MacGonagall. C'était tout simplement impensable. Et comment allait-il trouver ce qu'on lui demandait? Où aller?

- Naruto! Réveilles-toi, bordel! Un autre hibou est arrivé, il y a une lettre à ton nom.

Naruto prit la lettre en remerciant Shikamaru.

_"Cher monsieur Uzumaki,_

_Cette seconde lettre vous est envoyée à titre informatif, si vous ignorer où aller. Il vous suffit d'aller à Londres, au Chaudron baveur. Si vous vous perdez avant d'arriver au Chaudron baveur, demandez dans votre entourage adulte, quelqu'un saura._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva MacGonagall."_

Shikamaru, qui avait lut par dessus l'épaule de son ami, commenta:

- C'est déjà plus précis. Il faudrait faire plusieurs voyages. Tu réussirais sûrement à te téléporter en Angleterre, parce que, faut pas croire, c'est loin d'être la porte à côté. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Naruto?

- Je vais voir Tsunade. Tu me suis?

- Ok.

Tsunade était en fait le cinquième Hokage, la Godaïme. À la mort du Sandaïme, le troisième, les anciens du conseil avaient pour priorité de nommer le nouveau Hokage. Rentré au village peu de temps avant pour prendre en charge Naruto, Jiraya l'ermite, le second ninja de la légende, fut désigné pour ce poste. Mais il refusa, proposant plutôt à la tête du village son ancienne équipière, le troisième ninja membre du trio légendaire, la princesse Tsunade. Professionnelle des soins médicaux, elle était aussi une kunoichi des plus redoutables au corps à corps, de par sa force surhumaine lui permettant par exemple de creuser une faille d'au moins 20 mètres de profondeur et 30 de longueur seulement en donnant un petit coup de talon sur le sol. Elle avait accepté après de longues et fatigantes négociations et argumentations. Naruto l'appelait par son prénom, et non par son titre, car il avait été celui, avec Jiraya, le ninja à la trouver. Dès le départ, il ne put la vouvoyer, et leurs liens se renforcèrent lorsque Naruto gagna un pari contre elle, qu'elle ne le croyait pas capable de réussir. C'est aussi car Tsunade, qui avait plus de cinquante ans, modifiait son apparence pour laisser croire qu'elle en avait trente. De ce fait, Naruto l'appelait parfois "la vieille". Le village de Konoha était construit à flan de montagne. Une partie du village communiquait avec la forêt de Konoha, immense, où vivaient les Yonkos et les Bakemonos. Les immeubles en bois étaient construits à côté de plus petites maisons, les rues étaient parsemés d'arbres énormes qui avaient poussés comme ils voulaient, où ils voulaient, il y avait même des maisons construites dans les arbres, avec un escalier en colimaçon faisant le tour du tronc pour y accéder. On voyait aussi des maisons traditionnelles japonaises avec de grands terrains. Il s'agissait des maisons des clans de Konoha. Il y avait le clan Akimichi, le clan Yamanaka, le clan Inuzuka, le clan Aburame, le clan Nara, le clan Uchiha dévasté par l'aîné de la famille, Itachi Uchiha, et habité maintenant que par son petit frère, le dernier survivant, Sasuké Uchiha. Le clan le plus puissant était le clan Hyûga. Il formait presque une petite ville à l'intérieur de Konoha. Sur la falaise qui dominait le village, au fond, avaient été gravés dans la roche cinq visages. Celui tout à gauche représentait le premier Hokage, fondateur de Konoha. ensuite, à droite venait le deuxième, puis encore à droite le troisième, le quatrième, sauveur du village, et presque vénéré par tous, et enfin, le visage du cinquième Hokage, Tsunade. Le bureau du Hokage était un immeuble imposant, sur la façade duquel était écrit le kanji du mot "feu". Il était au pied de la falaise, et son toit, sur lequel se recueillait souvent Tsunade, offrait une vue imprenable sur les visages de pierre, et le village entier. Shikamaru et Naruto entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Naruto frappa à la porte du bureau de Tsunade, puis entra dans la salle, Shikamaru à sa suite.

- Salut, la vieille.

- Haaa, soupira-t-elle. Tu pourrais quand même m'adresser un minimum de respect. Mais bon, passons. Salut, Naruto, Shikamaru.

Naruto s'avança immédiatement en montrant sa première lettre:

- J'irais droit au but. J'ai reçu une lettre me disant que je suis un sorcier, et que ça fait trois ans que je suis inscrit à Poudlard, et que maintenant qu'ils ont enfin pu me contacter, ils me demandent d'aller dans cette école pour apprendre la magie à partir de la quatrième année.

- Tu as bien dit à Poudlard?!

- Tu connais?

Naruto fut, pour la seconde fois de la journée, surpris. Mais le meilleur était à venir, avec la réponse du Hokage:

- Oui, je connais, pour la simple raison que j'y ai été, il y a plusieurs années. Mais je n'ai jamais fait le cycle complet.

- Quoi!? Tu es en train de me dire que tu es une sorcière?

- Oui, enfin, pas tout à fait, j'ai été renvoyée au cours de la première année.

- Pour quelle raison? articula Shikamaru, le souffle coupé par la surprise.

- Un élève m'avait énervée, et je lui ai presque brisé les cervicales. Sans compter que j'ai aussi détruit le quart d'un étage de l'école seulement avec les poings.

- Alors attends, la vieille, j'ai reçu une deuxième lettre, me disant où je devais aller, et si j'y arrivais pas, de demander à quelqu'un que j'connais. Ce serait à toi?

- Ben ouais. Je t'amènerais là où il faudra que tu ailles, Naruto.

- Hum... Mais...

- Et ne discutes pas, tu iras là-bas. Je peux quitter pour quelques temps le village, c'est important. Toi seul sais combien tu as besoin de te renforcer pour combattre Akatsuki. Même maintenant, je remarque une fragilité en toi, fais attention, et monte en force. Orochimaru, c'est du gâteau comparé à ces fous.

L'organisation qu'avait mentionné Tsunade, Akatsuki, était une alliance de plusieurs ninjas renégats venant de différents villages cachés, ayant pour but, pour l'instant, de traquer ce qu'ils appelaient "les réceptacles des bijûs" Le terme bijû désignait en fait les démons pourvus d'une ou plusieurs queues, comme Kyûbi, qui veut dire "neuf queues". Il éxistait en tout neuf bijûs. Ils avaient une particularité, chacun avait un nombre de queues différent, de Ichibi, "une queue", à Kyûbi, "neuf queues". Les bijûs étaient des sources de chakkra incroyables, et dans l'histoire des villages ninjas, tous ont cherché à acquérir ces bijûs pour les utiliser à des fins militaires. Akatsuki avait pour but, donc, d'extraire ces bijûs du corps de leur réceptacle, expérience fatale pour celui-ci, et les membres de cette organisation étaient d'une force démesurée.

- Je m'en doute. reprit Naruto. Mais j'aimerais avoir des explications. Comment ça se fait que tu ais été une sorcière?

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchit, et la réponse m'est apparue clairement. Écoute, mon grand-père a été appelé à Poudlard. Il était lui-même un sorcier.

- Mais comment c'est possible?! Nous sommes des ninjas!

- Je sais. Mais quelque chose que nous avons tous les trois portés, à des années d'intervalle, a des pouvoirs, et nous a imprégné d'une grande aptitude magique.

- Non... Tsunade, tu parle du pendentif du premier Hokage?

Ce pendentif était un cristal appartenant au grand-père de Tsunade, le premier Hokage, puis la Godaïme en avait hérité, jusqu'à il y a trois ans. Effectivement, à ce moment, Tsunade avait été sollicitée par Naruto et Jiraya pour devenir Hokage, et avait revu dans le même temps Orochimaru, qui souhaitait se faire soigner après son affrontement contre le Sandaïme. Naruto, qui s'était montré insolent envers Tsunade le premier jour, avait relevé le pari qu'elle lui avait lancé, et dont l'enjeu était ce pendentif, qu'elle lui lèguerait en cas de victoire de la part du ninja. Naruto avait gagné le pari, et obtenu le pendentif.

- En effet, c'est celui de mon grand-père, tu as raison. approuva-t-elle. Tu te souviens de la date où je te l'ai légué?

- Oui. C'était il y a trois ans, le 10 Août.

- Heureuse que tu t'en souvienne aussi précisément. Et tu avais quel âge?

- J'avais... Presque... Onze ans... C'est le pendentif qui nous nourri en magie, c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Et tu insistes pour que j'y aille?

- Oui. Naruto, est-ce que tu te rends compte que Kyûbi s'est réveillé? demanda-t-elle gravement.

- Ah ça oui, je m'en suis rendu compte! Je peux plus réfléchir sans qu'elle y mette son grain de sel.

- Ok. Alors pense à Akatsuki. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies ça. Akatsuki va finir par convoiter Kyûbi. Jiraya a fait des recherches, ils sont obligés d'extraire les bijûs par ordre croissant de puissance. Alors il faut que tu te renforces, c'est bien compris? Tu as tendance à t'emporter un peu trop facilement que tu te bats. Tâche d'être aussi indifférent que quand tu t'ennuies.

Naruto avait la tête baissée. Il savait déjà tout ça. Comment ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'emportait? Comment l'oublier, alors qu'il avait déjà perdu des amis à cause de ça. Par sa faute, parce qu'il s'était emporté contre Orochimaru, il avait vu Sai se faire tuer en tentant de ramener Sasuké, affaibli par la marque. Sai était un ninja du village qui avait été enrôlé dans l'équipe 7 en remplacement de Sasuké. Son éducation, très rude, l'avait conduit à n'éprouver aucuns sentiments, et à être nul en relations sociales. Ce fut avec Naruto et Sakura, ses nouveaux coéquipiers, qu'il s'ouvrit, et finit par se lier d'amitié avec tous les autres amis de l'équipe 7. C'était un souvenir très dur à sentir remonter, car Naruto été persuadé que la mort de Sai était de sa faute. Mais ils avaient réussis à ramener Sasuké, qui avait subi un lavage de cerveau total. L'équipe 7 avait retrouvé tous ses membres depuis, et tous les jours, Naruto se recueillait devant la stèle où le nom des ninjas morts en mission était gravé pour rappeler au village le nom de ses héros. Et comment oublier Akatsuki? Avec cette renarde qui lui gueulai tout le temps dans le crâne. D'autant que Gaara, du village de Suna, avait faillit mourir à cause d'eux. Ce ninja du village du sable avait d'abords été un ennemi redoutable pour Naruto, car il ne ressentait rien, et son propre père avait fait sciemment enfermer Ichibi, le démon Tanuki dans le corps de Gaara, en faisant une véritable machine à tuer. Résultat, ayant vécu toujours seul, Gaara en était venu à la conclusion que les autres ne vivaient que pour lui donner la sensation de vivre quand il les tuait. Son affrontement avec Naruto fut bénéfique, car le ninja de Konoha comprenait sa souffrance, et lui démontra que la véritable force ne venait pas en restant seul, mais en protégeant ceux qu'on aime. Après cette leçon, Gaara, rentré au village de Suna, avait tout fait pour être reconnu comme un être humain, et non une machine de guerre. Il était devenu Kazekage, l'équivalent du Hokage, à Suna, et était maintenant adoré par les villageois. Gaara avait aussi renoué des liens avec son frère et sa soeur aînés, Kankuro et Temari, qui faisaient souvent la liaison avec Konoha, et la bande d'amis de Naruto et des autres. Mais Gaara s'était fait enlevé par Akatsuki, et Ichibi avait été extrait de son corps. Une mission de sauvetage lancée par Konoha leur avait permis de récupérer le corps du Kazekage, mais il était mort. Une ancienne du village de Suna usa d'une technique interdite pour lui rendre la vie au prix de la sienne, et Gaara avait ressuscité. Le blond serra les poings, il savait déjà toutes ces menaces qui pesaient sur lui et le village, et regarda à nouveau Tsunade:

- C'est d'accord. J'irais à Poudlard, et j'apprendrai autant que mon esprit le supportera. Tu pourras m'accompagner jusqu'au Chaudron baveur?

- Oui, nous partirons demain. Prépare tes affaires.

- Merci. Tu viens Shika?

- Ouais.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Naruto, son pote parvint enfin à articuler:

- Alors tu vas partir?

- Oui. Je vais mettre un peu de temps à faire mes bagages, ça te dérangerait de prévenir les autres?

- Non, j'y vais tout de suite.

Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto sortit un sac, et commença à fouiller dans sa penderie pour y mettre ses affaires. Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto avait abandonné sa tunique orange. Elle lui rappelait trop l'époque où il avait dû grandir seul, rejeté de tout le monde, et lorsqu'il ne cessait ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Il s'habillait plus recherché maintenant, et fourra dans son sac des shorts courts, des bermudas, des pantalons, des tee-shirts, quelques débardeurs, des vêtements à manches longues qu'il ne mettait jamais, des caleçons. Le ninja partit ensuite à la recherche de pyjamas, mais n'en trouva qu'un seul. Tant pis, se dit-il, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Dans ce tas qui se voulait être une valise, brosse à dents, shampoings, savon, et autres produits de toilettes suivirent tels quels sur le tas de vêtements. Ce fut à ce moment-là que des coups furent frappés à la porte, suivis d'appels:

- Naruto! Laisse-nous entrer! Stoplait! Allez! Il faut qu'on se fasse une super soirée avant ton départ!

Mais Naruto ne put ouvrir la porte, car elle fut défoncée par Lee. Dans la seconde, Neiji et Sasuké prenaient chacun un bras de Naruto et le traînaient dehors. Lee était un garçon vif, plein d'entrain, maître du taijustsu, le corps è corps, et rebutait un peu au premier coup d'oeil à cause de sa coupe au bol et de ses sourcils très épais. Cette coupe était copiée sur celle de son maître, Gai Mito, éternel rival de Kakashi Hatake, professeur de l'équipe 7. Les deux autres élèves de Gai étaient plus terre è terre que Lee et leur professeur, et ramenaient ces derniers à la réalité très souvent. Il y avait dans cette équipe Neiji Hyûga, jeune adolescent de 15, surdoué, mais dont le talent n'est pas reconnu par son clan, car il faisait parti de la "Bunke", la branche secondaire du clan Hyûga, crée pour protéger les membres de la "Soke", branche principale, et pour garder secret leur technique héréditaire, à savoir le Byakugan, "oeil blanc". Il s'agissait d'une pupille fabuleuse permettant à son possesseur de voir les flux de chakkra à l'intérieur de chaque individu, mais aussi de tout voir dans un rayon de 360 degrés à quelques kilomètres à la ronde. Du fait de son "rang", Neiji avait longtemps nourri de la rancoeur envers la Soke, et sa cousine, Hinata, qui en faisait partie. Mais, depuis l'affaire Orochimaru, Naruto lui avait ouvert les yeux, et Neiji s'entendait maintenant très bien avec sa cousine, emmerdant royal les anciens du clan Hyûga, attachés à leurs traditions. Enfin, la touche féminine de l'équipe de Gai était Tenten, une fille de 15 ans plutôt mignonne, aux cheveux noirs, fan de Tsunade, et rêvant d'être une kunoichi aussi douée. C'était elle qui, avec Neiji, permettait à l'équipe de ne pas ressembler à un groupe d'imbéciles au look démodé. Ensuite, il y avait aussi l'équipe 10, avec Shikamaru, Chôji Akimichi, 14, complexé lorsqu'il était plus petit à cause de son poids, que les autres voyaient comme un handicap. Mais grâce à Shikamaru, Chôji avait surmonté ceci, et sa corpulence était nécessaire, car faisant partie du clan Akimichi, Chôji maîtrisait les techniques héréditaires de sa famille, concernant une multiplication de la taille. Ino Yamanaka, une belle jeune fille blonde de 14 ans, était la fille des fleuristes, et l'héritière du clan Yamanaka, une famille de télékinésistes utilisant ces compétences pour combattre, plutôt spécialisés dans l'espionnage. Ensuite vinrent les membres de l'équipe 8, dirigée par Kurenai Yuhi, une jounin promue peu de temps avant la sortie de l'académie des adolescents. Cette équipe était formée d'une part de Kiba Inuzuka, héritier du clan Inuzuka, faille très proche des chiens. Le jeune garçon de 14 ans avait justement un chien au poil rouge, nommé Akamaru, avec qui il se battait, et des particularités très reconnaissables, à savoir des canines anguleuses semblables à des crocs, et deux marques sur les joues ressemblant à des crocs. Il se promenait toujours avec son chien, et son éternel manteau avec sa capuche, qui sentait fort le chien mouillé. Dans l'équipe, il y avait aussi Shino Aburame, du clan Aburame, maître des insectes. Selon cette tradition, Shino offrait son corps aux insectes pour les héberger, et ceux-ci se nourrissaient de son chakkra, en contre partie, ils combattaient sous les ordres de Shino. Mais ce dernier n'était pas présent ce soir-là, car il était en mission avec son père pour un sacré bout de temps, et était partit il y avait quelques mois déjà. La dernière membre de cette équipe était Hinata Hyûga, cousine de Neiji et d'un an sa cadette, héritière de la Soke. Depuis son enfance, Hinata avait souffert d'un complexe d'infériorité, se sentant plus faible que les autres. Sa rencontre avec Neiji, plein de rancoeur, avant que celui-ci ouvre les yeux, la libéra, et depuis, Hinata avait totalement changé. Jadis timide, réservée, et quasi invisible, elle était maintenant extravertie, pleine de ressources et de vannes, et selon ses propres mots "enculait les anciens du clan Hyûga avec leurs traditions pourries", car elle avait décidé de suivre une autre branche de combat que celle enseignée par et pour les Hyûga. Hinata s'était découvert un talent pour la psychologie, la maîtrise de l'esprit de n'importe qui par les mots, et l'acupuncture. Elle combinait les deux pour combattre avec son manque de pudeur, ce qui la rendait redoutable au corps à corps, car elle décelait les faiblesses psychologiques de chacun au premier contact, et c'était de ce fait elle qui était sollicitée pour les interrogatoires, avec à son bagage pour l'instant cent pourcent de réussite. Enfin, l'équipe 7 était formée de Sakura Haruno, 14 ans, élève de Tsunade, spécialiste en soins médicaux, et Sasuké Uchiha, dernier survivant du clan Uchiha, possédant lui aussi une technique héréditaire semblable à celui du clan Hyûga, le Sharingan. C'était une pupille qui permettait d'analyser instantanément toutes les attaques de genjutsu, maîtrise des illusions, de taijutsu, et de ninjutsu, maîtrise des techniques ninjas à longue et moyenne distance, et donc de les contrer. Mais ce qui rendait cet oeil redoutable, c'était sa capacité à copier les techniques de l'adversaire. Sasuké, depuis qu'il avait été sauvé, s'était ouvert aux autres, et portait mieux sa volonté de se venger de son frère aîné, Itatchi Uchiha, qui avait tué tous les membres du clan à part Sasuké. La bande d'amis se rendit donc au Ichiraku, Neiji et Sasuké traînant Naruto chacun par un bras. Le nouveau sorcier tentait de leur faire comprendre:

- Mais attendez, Neiji, Sasuké! J'ai pas fini ma valise!

- Ha! répliqua Tenten en les suivant. Tu appelles le bordel que tu faisait une valise? T'inquiète! Sakura et Ino s'occupent de la faire correctement!

- Ohh... Sasuké! Dis quelque chose!!

- Quand elles ont voulut ranger correctement mes affaires, que je laissai traîner au fur et à mesure, j'ai voulut les en empêcher. Sakura et Ino se sont mise en colère, mais elles étaient chauffées à blanc. Tu te souviens de quand j'ai passé tout un mois à l'hôpital? Ben c'est à cause d'elles, Ino m'a foutu dans le coma, et Sakura a faillit me défoncer le crâne.

Naruto devint livide:

- C'étaient elles? J'pensais que tu t'étais fait tabassé en mission ou en entraînement!

- Ben non, alors je te déconseille de les déranger.

- Très bon conseil, que je vais suivre.

Et Naruto se laissa traîner sur un coussin, devant la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura et Ino revenaient, rayonnantes.

- Et voilà, Naruto, ta valise est faite! On peut maintenant trinquer!

Les amis avaient finis par se séparer à 3 heures du matin, tous crevés, et ils s'étaient endormis directement. Il était 6 heures du matin. Naruto n'avait dormi que 3 heures, mais il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il observait sur sa table de nuit deux photos prisent à quelques années d'intervalle. La première représentait l'équipe 7, Naruto, Sasuké et Sakura, avec leur maître derrière, Kakashi. La seconde ne changeait qu'un seul membre. Sai était à la place de Sasuké, et souriait timidement. C'est vrai, se rappela Naruto, il avait encore du mal avec les relations sociales à cette époque. Avec nostalgie, il mit les deux cadres dans sa valise, pour ne pas quitter ces photos. Il attendit une heure, puis retrouva Tsunade à la sortie du village.

- Tu es prêt, Naruto?

- Oui.

- Alors allons-y. On doit marcher un bout de temps, avant de pouvoir se rendre à Londres.

- Et ça va prendre combien de temps?

- Je suis désolée de te dire que l'aller jusqu'à Londres dure 15 jours, et on ne peut pas aller plus vite.

- Quoi? Mais la rentrée, c'est demain.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu pour que tu arrives à Poudlard, même en retard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le Vendredi 14 Septembre, Tsunade et Naruto se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule grouillant dans les rues de Londres. Naruto observa les immeubles si différents du village de Konoha. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de monde. Tsunade s'arrêta devant un pub à l'air miteux, encastré entre du immeubles. Naruto, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de noter le moindre détail, ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si l'Hokage ne lui avait pas montré. Le pub portait l'enseigne du Chaudron baveur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, le barman, derrière le comptoir sombre, se retourna, et ouvrit des yeux surpris en voyant la Godaïme:

- Tsunade! Oh, ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir! On se demandait si tu nous avais oubliés!

- Jamais je n'aurais pu, Tom, tu le sais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prendras, offert par la maison!

- Oh, ce sera pour plus tard, Tom, car vois-tu, j'ai un problème.

- Quel est-il? Si je peux t'aider...

- Le problème, c'est que Naruto est un sorcier.

- Naruto? Le jeune blond dont tu nous parlais?

- Oui. Il a bientôt quatorze ans, et vient d'être admis à Poudlard pour la quatrième année.

- Quoi? Mais la rentrée est déjà passée! C'était le 1 Septembre!

- Je sais bien! Mais si tu pouvais écouter ce que j'ai à te raconter...

- Bien.

Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto:

- Naruto, s'il te plait, vas commencer à te chercher tes fournitures, voilà la liste des magasins où tu les trouveras, et de l'argent. Viens un instant.

Tsunade l'amena dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Tsunade compta les briques sur le mur, au dessus des poubelles, puis elle tapota trois fois à un endroit précis du bout du doigt. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en une arcade d'au moins 2 mètres de haut. Au delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, souffla Tsunade avec un sourire, devant l'air stupéfait de Naruto. Naruto, si les vendeurs te dises que la rentrée est déjà passée, lui expliqua-t-elle, dis-leur que c'est moi qui t'envoie, ok? Et essaye de fermer ta bouche! Tu te figures que ça fait froid dans le dos de te voir éberlué comme ça? Allez, vas!

Elle revint s'asseoir au bar, face à Tom, et commença à lui expliquer. Le bar entier buvait ses paroles. Tom avait cessé de servir les clients, et à la fin du récit de la Godaïme, il fit un bruit étrange avec sa gorge:

- Et tu penses qu'il va réussir à prendre le train en marche à partir de la quatrième année? Les examens seront l'année prochaine.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Et ça me suffit largement. Bon, il doit avoir à peu près tout acheté, je vais le voir. À toute à l'heure, Tom.

Tsunade rejoignit Naruto sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était en plein milieu de la rue pavée, les mains pleines de sacs, sa valise sous le bras.

- Hey, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je ne trouve pas Ollivander. Pour la baguette.

- Viens, fais pas attention, surtout, il spécial, comme homme.

Tsunade l'emmena dans une boutique minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Tsunade s'y assit en attendant. Naruto attendit, ses paquets déposés aux pieds de la Godaïme. Il respira profondément, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré au Chaudron baveur, il se sentit à nouveau imprégné de son flegme et de son indifférence. Son regard redevint légèrement vague, et il ne sursauta pas en entendant une voix douce:

- Bonjour.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

- Bonjour, fit Naruto.

Ollivander le regarda:

- Vous me semblez avoir sauté la rentrée de Poudlard, jeune homme.

Tsunade répondit à la place de Naruto, qui s'était déjà désintéressé du vendeur, et observait les étagères pleines de longues boîtes.

- Monsieur Ollivander?

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle, et son regard s'éclaira:

- Tsunade! Comme ça fait plaisir de vous revoir! Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, merci.

- Je me souviens encore de votre baguette; 30 centimètres, plutôt raide, mais rapide, en bois de chêne, avec un ventricule de dragon, très efficace pour les métamorphoses. Quel dommage qu'ils l'aient cassée en deux lors de votre exclusion...

- Oui, en effet, mais je dois ajouter que grâce à ça, j'ai put découvrir que le ventricule de dragon était un excellent remède contre toutes sortes de poisons.

- Oh, oui, dans votre art ninja...

- C'est cela. Je n'ai pas tenté de m'en servir. J'ai uniquement prélevé le ventricule. J'imagine que cela doit vous déplaire d'apprendre comment j'ai traité votre baguette.

- Pas vraiment, Tsunade, pas vraiment. Je préfère savoir une de mes baguettes cassée, mais pouvant tout de même faire de bonnes choses, qu'en excellent état, mais dans des mains viles. Alors, revenons à vous, jeune homme...

Tsunade l'interrompit:

- Monsieur Ollivander, c'est justement pour lui que je suis venue. Naruto Uzumaki est inscrit à Poudlard, mais, vous connaissez mon village, les hiboux ne l'ont trouvé que maintenant, et Poudlard l'invite à commencer directement sa quatrième année. J'ai déjà tout prévu pour qu'il puisse arriver tout de même à Poudlard. Il rattrapera les années qu'il a sauté.

- Je vois. Monsieur Uzumaki?

Naruto daigna se tourner vers Ollivander:

- Moui?

- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette?

- Je suis droitier, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Ollivander observa l'adolescent sous toutes les coutures, puis se dirigea vers les étagères:

- J'ai une idée sur ce qu'il lui faut... La voici.

Le vieil homme ouvrit une boîte, et tendit la baguette à Naruto:

- Baguette en acajou, 29,9 centimètres, poil de licorne. Peut-être un peu dure à manier, mais solide et très rapide.

Naruto prit la baguette en main, et sentit une pulsation. Puis une autre. On aurait dit que la baguette avait un coeur, un coeur qui répondait aux battements de celui du ninja. La baguette émit une lumière d'un bleu intense, parsemé d'éclairs rouge sang. Ollivander plissa ses yeux pâles:

- Intéressant, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle réaction. Enfin, la baguette a trouvé son maître.

Naruto tendit à Ollivander les 10 Gallions de la baguette, puis Tsunade et lui retournèrent au Chaudron baveur. La Godaïme se tourna vers Naruto:

- Prépare-toi vite, d'accord? Monte chercher tes affaires, j'envoie un message.

Tsunade s'assit au bar pour écrire une lettre. Sur son épaule droite était perché un faucon, qui fixait de ses yeux jaunes le barman. À la fin, elle roula le parchemin, et le confia au faucon qui le prit dans son bec. Elle lui chuchota:

- Apporte ceci aux professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore au plus vite. Ils sont à Poudlard.

Au moment où le faucon s'envolait par la fenêtre ouverte du pub, Naruto descendait les marches, en portant sa grosse valise sous le bras.

- C'est bon la vieille. Je suis prêt.

- Parfait, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le retour de Sai.

Naruto sourit:

- J'aime le nom que tu as donné à ton faucon.

- Oui, moi aussi. Lorsque, à Konoha, les ninjas le voient voler, ça leur redonne du courage.

- Oui. Lors d'un entraînement, j'ai entendu les villageois crier:"regardez! Voilà Sai! Sai est de retour!" Il est devenu un peu le porteur de la flamme de la volonté.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour que Sai revienne, avec une autre lettre:

_"Chère Tsunade,_

_Cela fait plaisir de recevoir des nouvelles. Je désespérai de ne plus voir ton faucon. Albus et moi te remercions de t'occuper de Naruto. Je me doutais bien qu'il serait en retard, et te prie à nouveau de m'excuser pour le temps que son inscription a mit pour le lui apprendre. Albus est partit chercher Naruto. Attendez-le au Chaudron baveur, il devrait y être d'ici quelques minutes._

_Sincères salutations._

_Minerva MacGonagall"_

Lorsque Tsunade eut fini de lire la lettre, il y eut un bruit de pétard, et un feu vert émeraude éclata dans la cheminée. Naruto se tourna vers le feu, et vit un homme sortir de l'âtre, aussi naturellement que s'il était passé par la porte. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de botte à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez aquilin donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Tom le barman s'inclina:

- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore!!

- Bonsoir, Tom.

- Vous prendrez peut-être quelque chose...

- Oh, j'en aurais bien été tenté, mais le temps est contre moi.

Tsunade se leva, et devant le vieil homme, s'inclina:

- Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh, Tsunade, comme ça fait longtemps! Tu as bien grandi!

- Merci, professeur.

- Alors, j'imagine que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors il va falloir y aller.

La Godaïme appela le ninja:

- Naruto? Viens, c'est l'heure.

Naruto s'approcha:

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Naruto, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Suis-moi avec tes affaires.

Dumbledore revint devant la cheminée, et expliqua:

- On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Prends-en une poignée, entre dans l'âtre, et annonce très clairement "Poudlard". Enfin, jette la poudre à tes pieds. C'est bon, tu as compris?

Naruto acquiesça, et pénétra dans la cheminée avec ses bagages.

- Poudlard!! cria-t-il en lâchant la poudre.

Il disparut dans un feu vert émeraude, et atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans une cheminée. La pièce, circulaire, était très éclairée, et plein d'instruments étranges étaient posés sur des tables. Un bel oiseau rouge et or était sur son perchoir. Naruto sortit de l'âtre en portant sa valise, juste à temps car Dumbledore arriva dans la cheminée à ce moment-là.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Naruto. On est dans mon bureau. Viens, suis-moi avec ta valise, tu la poseras dans l'entrée.

Naruto s'exécuta, et emboîta le pas de Dumbledore. Ils sortirent du bureau par un escalier en colimaçon. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, et Naruto laissa sa valise dans le hall d'entrée, si grand que l'appartement de Naruto et celui de son voisin auraient pu y tenir tout entiers et le plafond était si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, et Naruto remarqua que l'escalier par lequel ils étaient descendus était en marbre. Dumbledore le laissa devant une double porte:

- Ces portes te mènent à la Grande salle. C'est la salle où tous les élèves et professeurs mangent, et c'est aussi une salle qui sert pour les fêtes. Attends ici jusqu'à ce que l'on te dise d'entrer, d'accord?

- Oui.

Et Dumbledore partit. Il rejoignit la Grande Salle par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, et le tumulte que faisaient les élèves se transforma en un silence respectueux. Le directeur prit la parole:

- Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, messieurs! Je vous demanderais la plus grande attention. Ce soir, nous accueillons un nouvel élève de quatrième année. Je tiens à vous informer que, vivant à une distance inimaginable de Poudlard, sa lettre lui est arrivée avec trois ans de retard. C'est pourquoi, après sa répartition, je tiens à ce que tous, en particulier les élèves de sa maison lui apportent leur aide, pour qu'il s'intègre le plus facilement possible. Le professeur MacGonagall a dores et déjà descendu le choixpeau magique et son tabouret. Je vous prie d'accueillir Naruto Uzumaki, tu peux rentrer!

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et Naruto entra. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or, avec des multitudes de plats en face d'eux. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Naruto leva le nez vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles. Naruto regarda à nouveau se qui se passait autour de lui, et remarqua avec horreur les gloussements des filles, et même quelques garçons qui rougissaient. J'avais oublié ce dont m'avaient parlé les filles, pensa-t-il. «Naruto, il faut que tu te rentre dans le crâne que t'es devenu canon, et que les filles craquent pour toi parce que t'es beau!». Il y avait de quoi glousser devant Naruto. Il mesurait 1 mètre 70, avait un corps svelte, musclé. Son visage, dont les traits appuyés lui donnaient un air androgyne, avait une peau légèrement dorée, contrastant avec le rouge de ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal fixaient le vague, absorbant le regard. Ses trois marques rouges sang sur ses joues étaient semblables à des moustaches, et réveillaient l'éclat doré de ses longs cheveux attachés avec désinvolture, lui arrivant sur les fesses. Beaucoup de mèches lui avaient échappées, encadrant son visage d'ange. Il portait un débardeur rouge sang, avec le symbole de Konoha devant, une feuille d'arbre. Étrangement, le mariage du rouge et de la feuille verte était harmonieux, et magnifique, accompagnés par un short court et moulant, blanc nacré. Le ninja avait encore ses sandales ninja, et avait oublié de retirer ses besaces pleines d'armes, ainsi que sa poche à shuriken, à la cuisse droite. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva au milieu de la salle qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas changé et n'avait pas mit sa robe de sorcier. Résultat, il ressortait du lot, au milieu du noir des élèves tournés vers lui. Merde. Tant pis. Naruto arriva devant les marches, et leva les yeux vers le professeur MacGonagall. C'était une femme à l'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées. Elle portait une cape vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré, et elle tenait un chapeau pointu de sorcier, râpé, sale, rapiécé. Elle le posa sur un tabouret à trois pieds, puis annonça:

- Je vous demanderai le plus grand silence, pour que le choixpeau donne ses explications à Naruto Uzumaki!

Il régna un silence total, puis le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien de m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur MacGonagall se tourna vers Naruto:

- Monsieur Uzumaki, venez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, s'il vous plait.

Naruto s'avança, et s'assit sur le tabouret après que le professeur MacGonagall eut retiré le chapeau, qu'elle posa sur les cheveux blonds du ninja. Il se fit un silence pesant. Naruto avait toujours l'air vague, entendant à peine le choixpeau marmonner pour choisir sa maison. Cependant, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se vit obligé d'y prêter attention:

- Hmm... Voyons... Je vois beaucoup de qualités... Hum... Ce n'est pas facile... Du tout... Tu as autant de courage que de malice... Hum... Gryffondor t'irais aussi bien que Serpentard... Alors... Où vais-je te mettre?...

Le Choixpeau réfléchit encore un quart d'heure, puis s'écria:

- GRYFFONDOR!!

Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Naruto se leva, rendit le chapeau au professeur MacGonagall, et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, entre deux garçons aux cheveux roux qui étaient, sans aucun doute possible, jumeaux. Le dîner reprit, et le jumeau à droite de Naruto lui tendit la main:

- Salut, moi c'est George Weasley! Et voilà mon jumeau Fred!

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Hey, c'est vrai que t'habites à trois ans de Poudlard à vol de hibou? La vache! Alors tu vas commencer à partir de la quatrième année?

- Ouais, il semblerait.

- Mais, tu dois bien avoir de l'expérience, tes parents, ils sont sorciers?

- Aucune idée.

- Alors ils sont Moldus?

- Je connais pas mes parents.

George se tourna vers sa droite, et appela:

- Hé, Harry, t'as un pote! Lui non plus, il connait pas ses parents!!

- Quoi?

Un garçon du même âge que Naruto se pencha en arrière pour voir George. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes rondes, devant des yeux verts, et on apercevait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Harry regarda Naruto, et ce dernier le dévisagea avec indifférence, puis se détourna:

- Et c'est qui?

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, éberlués:

- Nan, tu connais pas Harry Potter?! Mais c'est... C'est Harry Potter, le survivant!

- Connais pas, répondit Naruto en se servant de poulet.

Il commença à manger en écoutant Fred:

- Harry Potter a survécu, quand il avait un an, à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il le regarda:

- Non, je ne Sais-Pas-Qui.

- Mais d'où tu viens? Tu n'as même pas entendu parler de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?

- C'est quoi, son nom? demanda Naruto, qui commençait à en avoir assez.

Il aurait voulut sortir, et respirer l'air frais. Peut-être s'entraîner. En tout les cas, Naruto n'écoutait plus Fred lui expliquer qui était "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom", allias Voldemort. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, et il s'en foutait. Le banquet toucha à sa fin, et Naruto fut retenu par le professeur MacGonagall.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, j'aimerai que vous rattrapiez vos cours le plus vite possible. Je vous propose de vous donner cet emploi du temps. Les cours de rattrapage y ont été ajoutés selon votre temps libre, et le nôtre. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, regardez, certains élèves vous attendent.

Naruto acquiesça, puis rejoignit Fred et George, accompagnés d'un garçon aux cheveux roux, une fille du même âge avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et un air autoritaire, le dénommé Harry, et une jeune fille rousse également. Fred les présenta:

- Naruto, voilà notre frère cadet, Ron, sa petite amie Hermione Granger, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, et notre petite soeur, Ginny.

- Bonsoir.

Naruto récupéra sa valise, et pour monter les escaliers, avant que quiconque ait pu lui proposer de l'aide, le ninja avait mit son bagage sous son bras, sans difficulté, et monta les marches.

- Et où on va, au juste?

- À la tour de Gryffondor. Suis-nous.

Le groupe mena Naruto à travers les étages en passant par des portes cachées derrières des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils parcoururent une bonne distance, jusqu'à enfin s'arrêter tout au bout du couloir du septième étage, où était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

- Le mot de passe? demanda-t-elle.

George annonça:

- Fariboles.

Le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur. Les Gryffondors s'y engouffrèrent un par un, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux, avec un feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Naruto s'aperçut que personne ne dormait. Tous les élèves l'attendaient, et l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Tous souhaitaient lui parler. Un élève de sixième année lui demanda:

- Si t'étais pas à Poudlard, à onze ans, qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Je peux te donner des conseils pour t'intégrer, si tu veux.

Naruto le regarda, puis lui répondit:

- Je suis un ninja, alors je risquais pas de m'ennuyer. Depuis que j'ai dix ans, je suis un entraînement et des missions que je dois accomplir pour gagner mon pain.

Le nouveau Gryffondor répondait sans réfléchir. Il n'avait plus ressentit chose pareille depuis des années. Cette envie d'en finir, de se retrouver seul, de respirer... Mais ces imbéciles le bombardaient de questions encore et encore.

- Un ninja? Hahaha! Tu dérailles!

- Non, je suis aussi sérieux que tu l'étais quand tu m'as proposé de l'aide. Je suis un ninja, et apparemment un sorcier également.

Lorsque ce débat fut clos, un autre s'ouvrit sur la façon qu'ont les ninjas de s'habiller, où Naruto dût répéter 10 fois que les ninjas de son rang n'étaient pas obligés de porter d'uniforme et pouvaient s'habiller comme ils le voulaient, sauf pour des évènements officiels. Naruto le pressentait, mais la question des techniques ninjas finit par venir. Fort heureusement, un Préfet annonça:

- Bon, arrêtez de le bombarder de questions, il est temps d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde! Allez!

Puis il prit Naruto à part:

- Viens, je t'explique le système des dortoirs. À gauche c'est celui des filles, interdit aux garçons, et à droite, celui des garçons. Le tien est au deuxième étage. Tu dors avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, et Seamus Finnigan. Ils sont tous de quatrième année. Voilà.

Naruto le remercia, puis prit à nouveau sa valise sous le bras. Il monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte du dortoir, et trouva ses futurs camarades de classe en train de se changer. Il déposa sa valise au pied de son lit à baldaquin, et l'ouvrit. Merci, Ino, Sakura! Sans elles, le ninja aurait sûrement dût retourner ciel et terre pour retrouver son pyjamas. Il le mit rapidement, puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il y passa tellement de temps que les autres, qui avaient décidé de l'attendre pour en savoir plus, abandonnèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Naruto ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux détachés, et s'assit près de la fenêtre, en regardant dehors. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sortir à l'air libre, mais ne souhaitait pas contrarier Tsunade. Il savait qu'il était pour elle à la fois un frère et un fils. La trahir serait immonde, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Non, il ne sortirait pas en douce. Il ferait tout dans les règles. Naruto s'endormit là, une main derrière son dos, tenant un kunai. L'habitude des missions à haut risques, ça ne se perd pas facilement.

**Fin du chapitre 1:**

**Yuzu:** Voilà le chapitre 1 de terminé! Comment le trouvez-vous?

**Les Gryffondors:** Bah, là, pour être francs, ça fait un peu peur... On va se faire égorger, ou quoi?!

**Yuzu:** Mais non, faites-moi confiance!

**Les Gryffondors:** (la larme à l'oeil) C-c'est v-vrai?

**Naruto:** CERTAINEMENT PAS! On peut pas lui faire confiance, à celle-là! Dans deux autres de ses fics, elle me fait souffrir avec délectation! Ne la croyez pas!

**Yuzu:** Ouin!! C'est pas vrai! Et puis... Et puis c'est l'histoire!

**Naruto:** Voilà, ça, c'est son argument. Toujours le même. Eh bien tu sais quoi? J'm'en fiche, de ton histoire!

**Yuzu:** NOOOOOOON!! C'est pas possiiiiiiiible! Vais m'suicider!

**Les élèves de Poudlard et les profs:** ATTENDS-ATTENDS-ATTENDS!! Ça va pas la tête!?Tu vas pas t'suicider?! Qu'est-c'qu'on f'ra, nous!?

**Yuzu:** (se tourne vers eux avec un sourire démoniaque et les yeux rouges) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Je suis trop forte! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Je suis la meilleur! La toute puissante! Vous voyez!? JE SUIS INDISPENSABLE!! WAHAHAHA!! Vous êtes à mes pieds! Comme des petits persos débiles qui ne sont rien sans moi!! HAHAHA!! JE SUIS TOUTE PUISSANTE!!

**Les ninjas de Konoha:** Oulàlà, ça sens pas bon... Ça y est, là, elle va être imbuvable.

**Yuzu:** Comment? Je n'entends pas bien! Faites attention à ce que vous dites! Cela pourrait mal tourner pour vous! (s'adresse aux lecteurs) Bien! J'ose espérer que ce premier chapitre vous a plut, et je vous donne rendez-vous au deuxième chapitre! À bientôt!


	2. Les Gryffondors

Disclamer:

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu:** Bonjour! Voici le chapitre deux, comme promis! Je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier ceci! (sourire sadique, les persos se taisent et préfèrent ne pas la contrarier, s'attendant au pire pour eux).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Prof :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire constructif ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer ! Je voudrais aussi te rassurer, je vais tâcher d'ajouter des couples hétéros, pour caser tout le monde, comme ça tout le monde il est content, et toi aussi. C'est vrai que quand j'écris, je ne pense pas à ceux que le yaoi dérange, vu que j'en suis plutôt fan. Voilà, merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'attends les autres avec impatience, pour encore m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 2:**

**Les Gryffondors**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla bien avant les autres, et commença à sortir les affaires de sa valise en silence. Enfin, il prit dans ses mains les deux cadres photos de l'équipe 7. Il sourit à ses coéquipiers, et à son professeur. Ses amis des autres équipes lui manquaient. Notamment Shikamaru, son garde-fou, meilleur pote, inséparables. Pas tant que ça finalement, on est séparables, pensa Naruto en posant les cadres sur sa table de nuit. Inutile de se rendormir. Le ninja s'habilla, sans oublier que cette fois, il devait porter sa robe de sorcier. Il descendit, sortit de la salle commune en passant par le trou du portrait.

- Tu te réveilles bien tôt, jeune homme! lui fit remarquer la Grosse Dame.

- Oui, je n'avais pas sommeil.

Naruto trouva le parc, et sentit une bouffée de vent frais sur son visage. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et il parcoura des yeux la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Cela lui rappelait le paysage de la forêt de Konoha. Il avança dans le parc, longea les arbres, luttant contre l'envie d'y grimper, et le sorcier se rendit compte, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, que par automatisme, il les avait remplies d'armes. Il vérifia, et s'étonna d'avoir caché autant d'armes sur lui sans s'en rendre compte. Après vérification, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa baguette magique. Soudain, Naruto fut interrompu dans ses divagueries par une voix grave, caverneuse:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, toi?

Naruto se retourna. Il faisait face à un géant, au moins deux fois plus grand qu'un homme normal. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement. Naruto le dévisagea, puis se souvint enfin de son nom, Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid.

- Tu sais que la Forêt est interdite aux élèves?... Oh, mais je te reconnais! Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, arrivé hier. Alors, les Gryffondor, ça se passe bien?

- Je n'ai fait que dormir, mais pour l'instant, ça se passe bien.

- Oui, ils sont chouettes. Mais dis-moi, tu es tombé du lit, comment se fait-il que tu sois levé à cette heure?

J'étais pas dans mon lit, pensa Naruto, mais à côté, nuance, je pouvais pas tomber, je me suis levé.

- Je n'avais pas très sommeil, et j'avais besoin d'air. J'ai eu envie de voir le parc, ça me rappelait mon village.

- Oh, oui, je comprends, eh bien, continue ta promenade, mais ne vas pas dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est très dangereux.

- Oui, merci.

Naruto reprit sa marche, et arriva au niveau d'une espèce de terrain entouré par des gradins décoré des couleurs des différentes maisons, avec trois anneaux de tailles différentes à l'un et l'autre bout. D'après le soleil, il était 7 heures 30 du matin. Cela lui fit penser à regarder son emploi du temps, pour son rattrapage.

Samedi:  
Rattrapage Métamorphose: 8 heures  
Rattrapage Sortilèges: 10 heures  
Rattrapage Défense contre les Forces du Mal: 14 heures

- Ouf, ils se sont souvenus que c'était quand même le week-end. Ils ont fait en fonction des cours que j'ai en premier. Lundi, Métamorphose, Sortilège, DFM, et... rattrapage Soin aux créatures magiques? Ah, oui, parce que c'est à la première heure le mardi. Bon, je ferai mieux de commencer à chercher le bureau du professeur MacGonagall, parce que, connaissant mon sens de l'orientation, c'est le mieux pour arriver à l'heure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À 16 heures de l'après-midi, Naruto sortit de son rattrapage de DFM avec le professeur Maugrey. Il revint dans la salle commune, et s'installa à une table pour faire les devoirs que les professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick, et Maugrey lui avaient donné. Il s'était assis à coté de Harry Potter, mais n'en savait rien: Naruto oubliait ce qui ne l'intéressait pas, et le nom de son voisin en faisait partit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Naruto releva la tête:

- Hein?

- On t'a pas vu au petit dèj, où t'étais?

- Cours de rattrapage, et devoirs.

Naruto le regarda de façon à lui faire comprendre que son nom lui échappait.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. fit-il en accentuant son nom de famille.

- Hum.

Le ninja se détourna sans réaction, et recommença à écrire son devoir de métamorphose. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle, et Hermione sortait avec Ron aujourd'hui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et râla en redressant la mèche qui cachait sa cicatrice:

- Rooh, y'en a marre, j'abandonne les potions pour aujourd'hui!

Harry jeta un regard d'espérance vers Naruto, mais il ne s'était même pas arrêté d'écrire:

- Quand tu auras fini de faire ton malin pour me montrer ta cicatrice, dit-il, tu pourras faire dégonfler ta tête et la fermer?

- Quoi?!

- Je crois que tu m'as très bien entendu, répliqua Naruto en se levant et en le regardant. J'en ai assez de te voir comme ça, à prétendre que ta célébrité t'emmerde, mais tu t'y es habitué, et t'as pris ton pied à voir tous les regards se tourner vers toi. Tu me fais chier. Pourquoi te plaindre en montrant clairement ta cicatrice. Arrête de jouer les faux modestes acteurs d'un mélodrame, ça me saoule. Y'a d'autre moyens d'être un type pas ordinaire sans prendre la grosse tête.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, hein? Comment peux-tu dire que je prends mon pied à être célèbre, alors que mes parents ont été assassinés à cause de ça!

Naruto avait réunit ses affaires, et se dirigeait déjà vers le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame en lançant:

- Mon pauvre! Laisse-moi t'en apprendre une bonne: t'es pas le seul!

Et le ninja disparut dans le couloir. Harry avait toujours les sourcils froncés, puis jeta son devoir de potions vierge dans le feu:

- Quel con! Il raconte n'importe quoi! C'est pas ma faute, moi, si on m'prend pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel!

Le portrait d'un vieil homme à la voix flûtée lui adressa la parole:

- Si je puis me permettre, il n'a pas tort. Que vous soyez prit pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel n'est pas de votre faute, mais le fait d'apprécier ceci et de vous croire exceptionnel l'est.

Le survivant lui lança un regard meurtrier:

- J'vous ai pas d'mandé votre avis, à vous!!

Ah, mais il fait chier, ce gosse! Naruto ruminait ses pensées tout en suivant le plan du château que lui avait passé le professeur MacGonagall pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, quand il percuta de plein fouet Ron et Hermione, qui s'embrassaient en plein milieu d'un couloir.

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

Il les aida à se relever, puis, en dévisageant Hermione, se souvint d'Harry:

- Si vous pouviez faire redescendre votre ami sur terre, ce serait bien.

- Harry? Pourquoi, demanda Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il se passe qu'il a la grosse tête à cause de sa célébrité, et que ça m'énerve.

Ron sourit, et tenta de le calmer:

- Non, t'en fais pas, moi aussi, un moment, j'ai cru ça, mais c'est parce qu'il était au centre de l'attention générale. On finit par s'habituer.

- Oh, non, je sais ce que c'est, avoir la grosse tête, et la sienne est plus grosse qu'une montgolfière. On peut être célèbre ou avoir fait quelque chose de spécial, volontairement ou pas, par nécessité ou pas, sans se prendre pour le centre de l'univers. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

Naruto partit là-dessus, et rejoignit la bibliothèque. Il s'installa à une table loin des autres élèves qui travaillaient sans même remarquer qu'il s'était installé en face du professeur Snape. Ce dernier dit d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure:

- Où vous croyez-vous, monsieur Uzumaki?

Le ninja, toujours en colère, répondit sans lever le nez de son devoir de métamorphose:

- À la bibliothèque.

- Regardez-moi, monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto leva la tête, et plongea un regard profondément emmerdé dans les grottes ténébreuses et glacées des yeux du professeur Snape:

- Oui?

- Vous venez de faire perdre 10 points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait bien. Plus il côtoyait les Gryffondor de son âge, moins il avait envie d'y rester. Les jumeaux Weasley et quelques autres élèves étaient les seuls qui ne l'énervaient pas, alors perdre des points, c'est dire si il s'en foutait. Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche sans que Naruto ait put les arrêter:

- M'en fout de cette maison.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor! Où avez-vous vu que vous pouviez répondre comme cela à un professeur?!

La voix du professeur Snape attira les élèves en train de travailler, et les Gryffondor étaient au premier rang, choqués. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, n'osait même pas demander le silence au maître des potions.

- Nulle part. répondit Naruto.

- Souhaiteriez-vous faire perdre 50 points de plus à votre maison?

Naruto mit les mains devant sa bouche avant de sortir encore de quoi foutre le professeur en pétard. Il fit difficilement "non" de la tête, puis réfléchit rapidement. Il retira sa main, se leva, et s'inclina respectueusement, comme lors des cérémonies à Konoha où l'on devait saluer le Hokage. Pour se faire, Naruto recula sa jambe gauche, plia son bras droit sur sa taille, posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres de l'autre main, et inclina le haut du corps jusqu'à créer une parallèle avec le sol. Il annonça solennellement et en toute sincérité:

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon insolence, professeur Snape. Je n'étais pas à ma place pour vous dire de pareilles choses. Je tâcherais à l'avenir de surveiller mon langage et mon attitude.

Les élèves autour se regardèrent; jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un s'incliner aussi bas, que ce soit pour une révérence ou des excuses ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Snape non plus, n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Tellement éberlué qu'il l'était, il ne savait que répondre, et fixait Naruto, qui ne s'était pas relevé, semblant attendre. Le ninja commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir mal à l'aise. Normalement, le professeur Snape aurait dû lui répondre qu'il acceptait ses excuses, ou qu'il devait se relever. Mais rien. Alors selon la pratique, Naruto attendit, car la personne qui s'inclinait devait, avant de se redresser, attendre que celui ou celle à qui il adressait la révérence lui dise quoi que ce soit. 5 bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total, puis un Gryffondor dit à Naruto:

- Mais relève toi, tu vas pas rester là trois plombes!

Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passait. En fait, si Snape ne disait rien, Naruto devrait rester comme ça, même pendant trois plombes. Dix autres minutes passèrent, et cette fois, le silence fut rompu par la voix sévère de MacGonagall:

- Monsieur Uzumaki, que faites-vous dans cette position?! Relevez-vous! Mais enfin, fit-elle en se tournant vers Snape, professeur Snape, que se passe-t-il? Qu'attendez-vous?

Le même Gryffondor que tout à l'heure expliqua:

- C'est Naruto, professeur. Il ne bouge plus depuis qu'il s'est incliné, et ne dit pas un mot.

Snape sembla être tiré à la réalité par une explosion, et se rendit compte que ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il laissait Naruto incliné comme ça:

- Mais relevez-vous, monsieur Uzumaki, ça devient ridicule.

Naruto se redressa comme si de rien n'était:

- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, professeur Snape.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait put ajouter autre chose, les Gryffondors explosèrent:

- C'est pas la peine de faire le malin, Naruto! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de tes conneries, on a perdu soixante points? C'est énorme!

Mais Naruto s'était calmé:

- Non, c'était avant que j'ai fait perdre soixante points. Je me suis incliné pour m'excuser.

- Et t'étais obligé de faire toute cette mise en scène, peut être?

- C'est de coutume dans mon village. On doit le plus grand respect aux personnes d'autorité. Un manquement à cette coutume est très grave, et j'ai réagi de suite, comme si le professeur Snape avait été doté d'une grande autorité dans mon village.

Mais rien ne changea. Les Gryffondors étaient dégoûtés, et s'en allèrent rapidement. Mais les Poufsouffles ne furent pas de cet avis, et trouvèrent cette attitude remarquablement honnête et loyale. Les Serdaigles étaient d'accord, trouvant cependant le salut exagéré, et les Serpentards le trouvaient génial, disaient-ils, hilares. Les professeurs MacGonagall et Snape se rendirent dans la salle des professeurs déserte.

- Severus, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto?

- Il s'est montré insolent envers moi, vous l'aurez compris, et dans ce sens a fait perdre soixante points à Gryffondors. Mais lorsque je l'ai menacé d'en retirer cinquante autres, car il continuait, il semble qu'il se soit retenu, puis s'est incliné. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Où a-t-il apprit cela?

- Severus... C'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous expliquer. Naruto est un ninja. Il vient du village de Konoha.

- De Konoha? Le village d'où venait Tsunade?

MacGonagall ne put réprimer un sourire:

- Severus, si vous vous souvenez d'elle, c'est parce qu'elle a détruit le côté Est du couloir du troisième étage, ou parce que...

- Minerva, vous savez bien que c'est pour la seconde raison.

- Oui, en effet, vous connaissant, je pourrais jurer que vous vous souvenez de tous les élèves de Serpentard. Mais reprenons, Naruto vient du même village. Ils ont un entraînement et une éducation très strictes, et...

TOC TOC TOC

MacGonagall et Snape se regardèrent, puis le directeur de Serpentard annonça:

- Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. C'était Naruto.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Snape. Mais j'ai jugé que vous voudriez peut être des explications.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je viens d'un village ninja, régit par le Hokage. Le ninja le plus puissant, et possédant l'autorité générale. Il est de coutume, lors des cérémonies, de saluer le Hokage comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Cette révérence est aussi utilisée lorsque nous souhaitons présenter des excuses sur un sujet grave, et toujours adressée à une personne possédant plus d'autorité que nous. Quant à mon silence, il est dû au fait que j'étais obligé d'attendre que vous me répondiez, sans quoi, cela aurait été une insulte. Voilà. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Naruto sortit de la salle, puis décida d'aller dehors, pour terminer ce devoir de métamorphose, bordel de merde! Finalement, à 18 heures, Naruto avait finit de rédiger tous ses devoirs, et s'entraînait à présent à faire léviter une branche morte, près de la Forêt Interdite. Cela marchait plutôt bien. Il ouvrit ensuite ses manuels, à la recherche d'un autre sort. En DFM, il trouva intéressant un sortilège qui permettait d'immobiliser. Naruto chercha quelque chose de mobile, et aperçut un groupe d'oiseaux qui volaient plutôt bas dans le ciel. Le ninja pointa sa baguette vers eux:

- Immobilus!

Instantanément, les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement, et restèrent comme accrochés au ciel. Naruto prit une brindille, l'examina, puis se dit que ça pouvait remplacer l'allumette du professeur MacGonagall. Il la transforma en aiguille du premier coup. Le ninja passa le reste de son temps à se promener dans le parc. À 20 heures, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Tout ce qu'il y avait ne lui disait rien. Il n'y avait même pas de ramen au curry, mais tant pis, il se servit de ragoût, et de poisson, avec un sourire. Il repensait à Kakashi, il y a quelques années. "Naruto, s'il te plait, mange des légumes, du poisson et de la viande, tu vas te ruiner la santé, avec tes nouilles instantanées matin, midi et soir!". Finalement, le ragoût était délicieux, de même pour le poisson. Et puis les plats devant lui et sur les côtés n'étaient que pour lui, vu que les autres Gryffondors lui faisaient la gueule et avaient laissé un rectangle de quatre places vacantes autour de lui. Au moins, il avait la place de poser ses affaires sur le banc, de chaque côté. Et il avait la paix. Naruto ne prit pas de dessert, et sortit de table. Il rameuta le parc, où la pénombre gagnait du terrain. Le ninja ressortit sa baguette, feuilleta son manuel de sortilèges, et retrouva son sort.

- Lumos, souffla-t-il.

Il vérifia sa montre, et se promena dans le parc. Il était onze heures, heure du couvre-feu, lorsqu'il retourna vers le château. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Entre le château et la cabane de Hagrid, le ninja sentait une présence. Trois pour être exact. Il tendit sa baguette:

- Lumos maxima!

Le rayon de lumière atteint les dix mètres, mais Naruto ne vit rien. Il tendit l'oreille, puis entendit des coups frappés à une porte. Ils venaient de la cabane de Hagrid. Il scruta l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry, Ron et Hermione apparurent devant Hagrid, le premier portant une cape ressemblant à de la soie. Le ninja leva un sourcil, puis se désintéressa des trois Gryffondors, et rejoignit son dortoir. Il se changea en pyjamas, puis s'installa à la fenêtre, comme la veille, lisant ses manuels de deuxième année à la lueur de sa baguette pour ne pas réveiller Dean et Seamus, qui étaient des rares personnes à ne pas lui faire la gueule. "Si on devait bouder à chaque fois que l'un de nous ferait perdre des points, on mourrait d'ennui.", disaient-ils. Fred et George Weasley, eux, avaient demandé à Naruto s'il ne voulait pas bosser avec eux, et lui demandaient toujours de répéter ce qui s'était passé. "T'as envoyé se faire foutre Snape! Hahaha! T'es trop fort! Répète la tête qu'il f'sait quand tu t'es incliné?!Oh, je suis en train de le plaindre!!", chantonnaient-ils, tordus de rire. Et Neville Londubat l'admirait pour le "courage dont il avait fait preuve en répondant à Snape, j'aurais jamais pu faire ça". Pourtant, Naruto ne voyait pas pourquoi ils n'aimaient pas Snape. Lui aussi aurait eut de l'aversion pour les Gryffondors s'il était obligé de leur enseigner les potions pendant des années. Déjà, rien qu'un jour avait suffit à Naruto pour ne plus supporter les trois quarts des Gryffondors. Pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait-il envoyé là? Enfin bon, où il en était? Oui, le professeur MacGonagall lui avait conseillé de s'entraîner à transformer un animal en verre à pied. Vu qu'il n'avait pas d'animaux, Neville lui avait prêté son crapaud, Trevors, à condition qu'il lui rende son apparence normale après. Le crapaud était par terre, en face de Naruto, qui chuchota:

- Tu t'en fous royalement, de ce que je pense, pas vrai? En fait, tu piges pas. Je vais t'expliquer. Chapitre 1, je suis un ninja. Chapitre 2, j'apprends que je suis un sorcier, et je pars à Poudlard. Chapitre 3, j'arrive ici, et on me met à Gryffondor. Chapitre 4, des imbéciles m'emmerdent, et je m'énerve contre le professeur Snape qui ne m'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent. Chapitre 5, je fais perdre des points à Gryffondor (quel dommage!), et les trois quarts des élèves me font la gueule. Chapitre 6, j'en ai rien à foutre et c'est pas normal parce que je devrai pas être content d'avoir perdu des points. Chapitre 7, je parle de mes emmerdements à un crapaud. Alors? Tu comprends Trevors?

Le crapaud s'éloigna de Naruto en faisant un bond, et le ninja répliqua en se tournant vers la fenêtre:

- Ah tu m'agaces, t'es trop con.

Le crapaud ne bougea pas, et au bout de dix minutes, Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et pointa sa baguette:

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Trevors s'éleva dans les airs, et Naruto l'attrapa, puis le reposa devant lui, puis essaya la formule:

- Vera verto.

L'animal se transforma en un verre à pied en cristal, étincelant sous la lune. Naruto soupira, puis redonna sa forme à Trevors, et s'endormit contre le mur. Le lendemain, il se réveilla en ouvrant frénétiquement ses yeux. Quelque chose était trop près de lui. Ce n'était que Trevors. Le ninja s'habilla et descendit. À sept heures un dimanche matin, il n'y avait personne nulle part, et c'était tant mieux, se dit-il en prenant tous ses manuels. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et entra dans une salle de classe déserte. Naruto joignit ses mains:

- Tajû kagebunshin no jutsu!

Très exactement 2000 Naruto apparurent, débordant dans le hall. Chacun d'eux avait un manuel pour chaque matière, et les clones se séparèrent. Au déjeuner, l'original se rendit dans la Grande Salle, pendant que ses clones apprenaient les sorts de ses manuels. Il chercha ensuite à la bibliothèque d'autres livres de sorts, notamment de DFM, et les emprunta. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les élèves se posaient des questions:

- Vous savez ce que fabrique Naruto? Je l'ai vu dans la volière en train de jeter un sort à un hibou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?

- Il l'a fait taire.

- C'était quand?

- Pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

- Mais je l'ai vu dans la Grande Salle, à ce moment-là!

- Non, il était dans le parc.

Un élève qui regardait par la fenêtre appela:

- Regardez, il est là!

Naruto était dans le parc, un livre à la main, et attirait à lui ce qui semblait être un oiseau en plein vol. Il le tint quelques instants par la patte, puis le laissa partir. Le ninja se remit à marcher. Il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner au maléfice d'entrave. Aucun animal ne l'attaquait. Il faudrait en faire apparaître un. Naruto tendit sa baguette sur le sol:

- Serpent sortia.

Un énorme boa constrictor apparut, et se tourna directement vers Naruto.

- Impedimenta! s'écria-t-il.

Et le serpent avança au ralenti. Naruto put lancer la formule:

- Vipera evanesca.

Le reptile se consuma et disparut. Le ninja soupira, puis retourna dans le château pour rendre ses livres à madame Pince. Il passa devant la table qu'utilisaient les professeurs, où Snape s'était installé pour étudier un livre de potions trouvé dans la réserve. Le professeur leva les yeux, et aperçut le profil androgyne de Naruto, ses cheveux voletant au rythme de ses pas. Snape baissa frénétiquement la tête sur son livre. Depuis l'incident de la veille, le professeur s'était surprit à plusieurs reprises en train d'espérer son cours de rattrapage avec le ninja. Le maître des potions secoua la tête, mais à quoi il pensait, bon sang! Et puis, c'était un Gryffondor. Oui, fit une petite voix dans sa tête, mais un Gryffondor qui avait dit qu'il s'en foutait de sa maison. Il avait l'air énervé, ça lui est sortit tout seul. Justement, c'était donc on ne peut plus sincère. Le temps que Snape parvienne à revenir à la réalité, Naruto avait rendu ses livres, et repassait devant le maître. Il inclina légèrement la tête:

- Bonjour, professeur Snape.

Et il disparut dans une rangée de livres. Le ninja observa les étagères d'ouvrages, dans le rayon des potions, et sortit un livre de niveau de première année, pour compléter sa lecture de son manuel. Quand vint l'heure du dîner, Naruto trouva judicieux d'annuler le clonage, car il imaginait mal 2000 Naruto passer inaperçu dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir assimilé ce que ses clones avaient apprit, le ninja se rendit à la table des Gryffondors, où encore une fois, les élèves laissaient un gouffre entre sa place et les leurs. Le professeur Dumbledore ne tarda pas à le remarquer, et il se pencha sur MacGonagall:

- Minerva, est-ce le fait que Severus ait retiré 60 points à Naruto qui incite les autres à ne plus lui parler?

- En effet. Pourtant, il s'est excusé en offrant à Severus la révérence réservé au Hokage de Konoha.

- Hum... Oui, celle que Tsunade m'avait adressée lorsqu'elle avait faillit faire s'effondrer l'aile Est du château?

- Celle-là même.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard éloquent, et MacGonagall donna des petits coups de cuillère sur son verre:

- Silence, je vous prie! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait dire quelques mots.

Le directeur se leva, et le silence régna:

- Je m'adresse en particulier aux élèves de Gryffondors! Je dois avouer que votre attitude depuis hier est déplorable! Je vous avais, il me semble, demandé d'accueillir Naruto, et de lui expliquer les règles qui régissent la vie dans ce château. Et que vois-je? Un gouffre entre vous et lui. Pourtant, il n'est pas le premier élève à faire perdre des points à sa maison. Si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, les jumeaux Weasley ont réussis en une fois à retirer le triple des points soustraits à Naruto. Les avez-vous abandonné? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Alors cessez ce cinéma. Vous déshonorez les Gryffondors.

Il n'y eut cette fois aucun applaudissements. Les Gryffondors étaient fermés dans un silence honteux. Mais bientôt, tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, se rendirent compte que le principal concerné n'écoutait pas. Naruto avait posé son livre de potions à côté de son assiette, et feuilletait bruyamment l'ouvrage littéraire. En fait, Naruto avait écouté la première phrase du discours de Dumbledore, mais cela ne l'avait pas intéressé. Or, son esprit se refusait à être attentif à quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'était alors replongé dans sa lecture rapide. Les Gryffondors murmurèrent, agacés, lançant des regards assassins à Naruto. Dumbledore se rassit en soupirant. _J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait, advienne que pourra._ Le lendemain matin, le professeur MacGonagall fit entrer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards dans sa salle de classe. Par automatisme, le ninja s'installa à la table qu'il avait occupée lors de son cours particulier, celle juste devant le bureau. Le professeur leur annonça:

- J'espère que vos devoirs ont été finis, monsieur Finnigan, veuillez les ramasser. Naruto, ajouta-t-elle après s'être approchée de sa table, le devoir que je vous ai donné, sur la transformation d'un animal en verre à pied, avez-vous pu le faire?

- Oui, tenez, professeur.

MacGonagall prit les parchemins, et les posa sur la pile que venait de faire Seamus avec les devoirs des autres.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous essayions le sortilège de Transfert.

Les explications suivirent, puis vint la pratique, où les élèves devaient transférer les ailes d'un oiseau sur un autre animal, et ses pattes avant à l'oiseau. Hermione leva la main pour essayer la première, et Pattenrond se vit affublé d'ailes de hibou, sans pouvoir tenir sur ses pattes arrières uniquement, tandis que le hibou semblait totalement déséquilibré d'être doté de pattes de chat, et sans ses ailes.

- Excellent, miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Un murmure enthousiaste se fit entendre dans la première moitié de la classe. Enfin quelqu'un qui donne des points à sa maison, pensaient-ils, alors que MacGonagall cherchait un autre volontaire. Naruto la tête appuyée sur sa main, avachi sur sa table, leva la main.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, vous souhaitez essayer?

Naruto prononça la formule, et le résultat fut aussi brillant que celui d'Hermione. Tout le monde se tut. MacGonagall redressa ses lunettes:

- Comment, nous n'avons vu que les sorts de première et deuxième années, celui-ci est de niveau de quatrième année. Comment... En un week end...

- Je me suis avancé hier, et j'ai atteint la quatrième année.

- Je pense que vous méritez 30 points pour des progrès aussi fulgurants, monsieur Uzumaki. Bien, maintenant, entraînez-vous au sortilège de Transfert, s'il vous plait.

Les sorts retentirent dans la classe. Au fond, Harry regardait Naruto. Ron se rendit compte de l'expression de son regard:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Harry?

- Il ne t'énerve pas? À faire son intéressant? À croire tout connaître sur tout le monde?

Hermione chuchota:

- Harry, ce n'est pas en lui lançant un sort que ça va s'arranger. Si tu le fais, je n'hésiterai pas à le dire à MacGonagall. Tu te rends compte que tu vas jouer le jeu des Serpentards?

- Personne n'en saura rien, on pensera que j'ai raté mon sortilège de Transfert, et qu'il l'a touché par erreur. Je le verrai bien avec les pattes de Trevors, puisqu'il l'aime tellement, tu as bien vu, hier matin.

- Tu auras été prévenu, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron?

- Cette fois, Harry, je ne te suis pas, tu vas trop loin.

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il murmura la formule en pointant sa baguette discrètement sur Naruto. Le ninja, devant, discutait avec MacGonagall de son rattrapage, quand soudain, il se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise et sa table, et pointa sa baguette dans le dixième de seconde:

- Protego!!

Le jet de lumière rouge du sort du survivant ricocha sur une barrière bleutée, et revint deux fois plus vite vers son envoyeur. L'instant d'après, Harry, déconcerté, avait des petites pattes de crapaud à la place de ses bras. Les Gryffondor ne comprenaient pas, interloqués, et les Serpentards étaient tordus de rire. MacGonagall sembla outrée:

- Monsieur Potter! Que vous est-il passé par la tête! Lancer un sort sur un de vos camarades! Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences!? Vous venez de faire perdre 150 points à Gryffondor. Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, même si c'est ma maison, il semble que ce soit comme ceci que vous compreniez les choses. Et un mois de retenue. Peu importe l'entraînement de Quidditch, répliqua-t-elle avant que Harry ait put dire quoique ce soit.

Enfin, elle lui rendit son apparence normale. Naruto, toujours debout, avait perdu toute indifférence, et tout flegme, et regardait Harry avait un air de profond dégoût et de fureur.

- Je pensais pas que tu irais si bas, franchement. Plus m'as-tu-vu que toi, on meure.

Hermione s'éloigna de Harry:

- Je t'avais prévenu.

Et elle aida Naruto à remettre sa table en place. Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour le reste du cours, puis resta avec Naruto pour se rendre au cours de Sortilège.

- Est-ce que ça va, Naruto? Tu ne t'es pas fait toucher?

- Non.

- C'est vrai, tu as fait sort du Bouclier impeccable. Je suis désolée, tu avais raison à propos d'Harry. Il a prit la grosse tête. Mais elle n'est pas de la taille d'une montgolfière. Je dirai plutôt de la taille du château.

- Oui, ça a encore enflé. Mais dis-moi, tu lui fais la gueule?

- Carrément! Je ne lui parlerai plus tant que sa tête n'aura pas prit la taille d'une souris! Et ce n'est pas à cause des points. Mais à cause de son attitude. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il allait trop loin. J'en ai assez de le voir se prendre pour le chef. Qu'il redescende un peu sur terre, quand même!

Le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer dans la classe, et Harry s'installa seul, au fond de la classe, sous les railleries des Serpentards. Certains passèrent à côté de Naruto et lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos:

- Bien joué, Uzumaki! Joli coup!

Hermione lui demanda:

- Au moins, ça te dérange pas que je me mette à côté de toi?

- Non. T'es plus sympa que la solitude.

Et au moins, il y a des trucs qui révoltent plus que des misérables points. À la fin de la journée, Hermione aidait Naruto, lui expliquant quelques trucs sur les professeurs. Ils en étaient au professeur Snape:

- Et quand est-ce que tu as cours de rattrapage en potion?

- Demain après-midi. À 16 heures. Juste après la botanique.

- Oui. Pour le professeur Snape, ne te fie pas trop à ce que disent les autres. C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les Gryffondors, mais quand on voit comment certains se comportent, on peut le comprendre. Et puis, justement, à Poudlard, tous les évènements se répandent comme une traînée de poudre. Snape aura sûrement eut vent de ce que tu as fait à Harry, et il t'appréciera encore plus.

- Ah?

- Oui. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air de détester Harry.

Il y a de quoi, se dit-il. Finalement, le lendemain, le cours de rattrapage de potion arriva enfin. À la fin de la botanique, Naruto demanda au professeur Chourave de lui faire un mot d'excuse, car il était couvert de terre, et ne pouvait aller en potion comme ça. Il remonta donc à la tour de Gryffondor, et prit une douche rapide où il en profita pour se rincer les cheveux. Il redescendit, et regarda sa montre, qu'il s'était acheté récemment pour être à l'heure. Merde. Il allait être trop en retard pour que son mot suffise. Scrutant les environs, Naruto vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, concentra son chakkra dans ses pieds, et se mit à courir. Il alla tellement vite qu'on ne voyait qu'une traînée noire et or passer devant soi. Il s'arrêta d'un coup devant la porte des cours de potion. Il n'avait que deux minutes de retard. Naruto frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Le ninja passa la porte, puis la referma. Il s'inclina:

- Bonjour, professeur Snape, désolé pour ce retard, j'ai un mot du professeur Chourave.

Il le lui tendit, et Snape le lut.

- Bien, installez-vous, ici, devant votre chaudron. Alors... Monsieur Uzumaki...

Snape avait du mal à trouver ses mots, et ne parvenait pas à prendre naturellement le ton exécrable qu'il avait avec les Gryffondors:

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez trouvé malin de transformer la célébrité de l'école en un mutant à pattes de crapaud?

Naruto prit sans le vouloir la défensive:

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ça malin, je me suis juste défendu contre le sort que m'avait lancé Potter, et qui avait pour but de remplacer mes bras par des pattes de crapaud. Je me suis protégé, et le sort s'est retourné contre son auteur, et je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt satisfait.

- Que voulez-vous dire? laissa échapper Snape, devenu curieux.

- Je veux dire que ça fait depuis que je suis arrivé ici que Harry Potter me tape sur les nerfs, à se croire le roi de l'univers uniquement parce qu'il a perdu ses parents et qu'il a accomplit des choses dont on ne le croyait pas capable.

Le professeur leva un sourcil, et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Grosse erreur, même pour quelqu'un capable de garder son sang froid comme Snape. À côté des abysses des yeux de Naruto, ceux de Dumbledore étaient d'un bleu terne. Les yeux bleus du ninja ne brillaient pas. Ils semblaient étinceler, comme le soleil perce les profondeurs en les faisant s'illuminer. Plus il regardait ces yeux, plus il vit se détailler des stries presque invisibles d'un rouge pourtant brillant. Naruto souriait légèrement. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans des cavernes de glace. Alors que l'on pensait qu'aucune lueur n'y pénétrait, les yeux de Snape étaient brillants, comme la glace reflète la lumière. Ils brillaient comme la flamme d'une bougie. Vacillante, mais puissante, ne pouvant s'éteindre. Mais le bonheur qu'éprouvait Naruto en s'aventurant dans les yeux de son professeur toucha à sa fin lorsque celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna la tête:

- Hum... Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art des potions, monsieur Uzumaki.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Snape adopta le même ton que pendant ses cours.

- Vous apprendrez la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de leur préparation. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques. Alors, voyons si vous êtes de la même trempe que la bande de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

- Vous aurez un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant.

- En effet. Deuxième essai, plus difficile. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?

- C'est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons.

Et c'est pour ça, pensa Naruto, que Tsunade a demandé à avoir des chèvres lorsqu'elle est revenue à Konoha en tant qu'Hokage.

- B... Bien, se rattrapa Snape, qui s'apprêtait à dire "brillant". Et troisième question, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?

- Il s'agit de la même plante, que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

- C'est cela. Il semblerait que vous ayez fait quelque chose d'utile pendant votre temps libre, hier.

Il passa ensuite derrière Naruto, et commença à lui expliquer comme piler les scarabées pour préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'il remuait un antidote à un poison dont Snape lui avait donné la composition, Naruto osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, en regardant Snape par en dessous, la tête penchée sur le côté:

- Professeur... J'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi haïssez-vous les Gryffondors?

- À cause de ma scolarité. répondit-il rapidement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ah?...

Naruto percuta:

- Ils ne cessaient de vous harceler et de vous mépriser?

Snape ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête pour approuver. Il s'étonna alors de voir dans les yeux de Naruto une douleur semblable. Il voyait dans ce bleu que le ninja le comprenait.

- Oui... Harcèlement, mépris... Je connais. C'est dur d'apprécier les gens, après tout ça... Dur... Voir impossible...

Naruto resta silencieux. Snape le regarda, puis se rendit compte que l'antidote n'était plus remué. En quatrième vitesse, le maître des potions se mit dans le dos de Naruto, et prit la spatule en posant sa main sur celle du ninja:

- Attention! Vous remuez l'antidote n'importe comment!

Snape touilla le mélange de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche sur un demi-tour, et encore de gauche à droite pendant deux minutes. Naruto était comme paralysé. Il sentait le souffle chaud du professeur sur sa nuque, et la douceur de sa main, pourtant habituée à manipuler différentes potions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il ferma les yeux, et se détendit instantanément, bercé par le mouvement de son bras mené par Snape. Il était bien ici. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter... Mais...

- SEVERUS!! cria une voix étouffée par la porte fermée du bureau. SEVERUS! VIENS! C'EST URGENT!!

Snape soupira, se redressa, et lâcha la main de Naruto:

- Continuez comme je viens de le faire, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Snape rentra dans son bureau, et dit d'emblée:

- Donne-moi dix secondes.

Le maître des potions s'adossa à la porte et cogna doucement sa tête contre le bois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. L'antidote n'était pas dangereux, et le laisser sur le feu sans le remuer n'aurait rien fait. Snape s'avança, et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, où une tête dépassait de l'âtre entourée d'un feu vert émeraude. C'était la tête d'un bel homme au visage quelque peu émacié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sirius. lança-t-il avec hargne. Je t'ai dit que je serais occupé à cette heure-là. Alors y'a intérêt à ce que ça urge vraiment.

- C'est Remus! Ses transformations déraillent! Il ne tient plus, et perd la tête par moment.

- Détaille autant que tu peux, demanda Snape, soudain sérieux.

- Il ne me reconnaît plus, grogne, et des fois lance des hurlements. Il m'a même mordu. se plaigna l'homme.

- Mon pauvre, répliqua Snape, loin d'être désolé.

- Trouve quelque chose! Ta potion ne marche plus!

- Ok, je vais faire au plus vite. Lorsqu'il devient fou, jette lui un sort de silence, qu'on évite que tu sois repéré. Et FAIS ATTENTION AVEC LA POUDRE DE CHEMINETTE! ON PEUT SAVOIR QUE TU UTILISES LE RÉSEAU!!

- D'accord, gueule pas!

- Essaye de lui donner un peu de somnifère, ça lui fera récupérer un peu, son corps risque de s'épuiser.

- Ok, merci, Severus!

La tête disparut, et Snape revint dans la salle où Naruto avait mit un échantillon de son antidote dans un tube à essai. Le ninja n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de concentrer son chakkra dans ses oreilles pour entendre son professeur de là où il était.

- Bon, monsieur Uzumaki, vous avez vu à peu près les trois premières années du programme. Comme cela allait être un peu juste, je suis passé à la quatrième année rapidement, pour que vous suiviez en cours demain.

- Merci, professeur.

Naruto sortit, puis s'attela à ses devoirs avant d'aller dîner. À 20 heures, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, en train de se régaler, tout le monde excepté le professeur Snape. Il arriva tellement en retard que les desserts avaient eut le temps d'apparaître sur les tables. À la grande surprise générale, il s'assit à côté du professeur MacGonagall, qui le regarda en lui demandant, la voix rendue suraiguë par la surprise:

- Mais... Severus, que vous est-il arrivé?

- Un accident de pratique.

Le professeur Snape avait une énorme brûlure sur son cou, qui dépassait un peu sur la mâchoire, et sa main droite était bandée avec du tissu rendu rouge par l'effusion de sang. Il se tourna avec difficulté vers MacGonagall. Apparemment, il s'était blessé autre part, et lui chuchota:

- C'est à propos de Remus.

MacGonagall et Dumbledore l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- Sirius m'a contacté. Ses transformations empirent, et il en perd la tête. Il semblerait que quelque chose va arriver, car la potion que je lui préparais marchait très bien. J'ai recherché d'autres potions, et expérimenté. Malheureusement, un mélange s'est retourné contre moi, et m'a explosé au nez, façon de parler.

- Mon dieu... Albus, pensez-vous que c'est à cause de...

- Je préfère attendre de voir si ce n'est pas son organisme qui est immunisé à la potion usuelle. Severus cherchez une potion plus puissante. Je vous donne l'autorisation de ne plus exercer le temps que vous trouviez, si vous le jugez nécessaire.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour gérer l'ensemble.

- Bien, et ne faites de choses inconsidérées. Minerva, arrangez-vous pour que les maisons, en particulier Gryffondor, soient plus soudées. L'union fera notre force en cas de danger.

- Oui, bien sûr, Albus.

Le mercredi, en cours de potions, Snape boitait, pour ajouter à ses blessures de la veille. Il semblait n'avoir pas très bien dormi, et ne retira pas de points à Neville lorsqu'il fit fondre son chaudron. Il arriva même qu'il accorde dix points chacun à Naruto et Hermione qui avaient réussis leurs potions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première semaine d'Octobre s'acheva finalement. Le vendredi soir, Naruto était resté seul dans la salle commune. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses. Notamment au professeur Snape. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander à chaque fin de cours si il avait un créno pour une aide, mais il lui répondait toujours qu'il était occupé en ce moment, mais qu'il le préviendrait quand il pourrait. Malgré son air fatigué, Snape avait dit la vérité. Le ninja pensait aussi au mercredi suivant. Il attendait cette date, car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis. Mesure de sécurité pour l'instant, évidemment, mais quand même. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Harry:

- Oh, Naruto, j't'appelle!

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qui y a?

En ayant l'air plus agacé que sincère, il dit:

- Je suis désolé, pour l'épisode du sort de Transfert.

- Du quoi?

- Le sort de Transfert, avec le crapaud.

Naruto retourna à l'observation de la fenêtre:

- M'en souviens plus.

- Quoi? Mais t'as pas arrêté de me faire la gueule! Comment tu peux avoir oublié?!

- J'ai oublié, c'est tout. Je te fais la gueule parce que j'aime pas ton attitude de m'as-tu-vu. Après, tu t'es réconcilié avec tes potes, tant mieux pour toi, mais moi, je peux pas te saquer, faut t'y faire.

Puis le ninja monta dans le dortoir, et s'adossa au mur de la fenêtre après s'être mit en pyjamas. Demain, il irait voir le professeur. Le samedi midi, Naruto attendit qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle pour aller devant la table des professeurs.

- Professeur Snape, est-ce que je peux vous parler, s'il vous plait?

Le professeur accompagna Naruto jusqu'à son bureau, et l'écouta.

- Alors voilà. C'est à propos de ma maison. Je viens vous voir, vous, parce que le professeur MacGonagall n'aurait pas le cul nécessaire. Lorsque le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, il a longtemps hésité.

- Cela arrive à beaucoup de sorciers...

- Mais est-ce que le choixpeau a réfléchit une demi-heure? Est-ce qu'il hésitait entre deux maisons décrites comme clairement opposées? Est-ce qu'il ne savait carrément pas où les envoyer entre Gryffondor et Serpentard? Non. Moi, si. Et c'est ça le problème. Une partie de moi ne se sent pas à sa place à Gryffondor.

- Peut être, monsieur Uzumaki, mais le choixpeau vous a finalement envoyé à Gryffondor, ce qui veut dire que vous y appartenez.

- Mais non! Le choixpeau n'a pas choisi Gryffondor! Il a fait la plouf, et c'est tombé dessus!

- Qu'est-ce vous dites?!

Snape lui prit le bras, et l'emmena dans le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir dit à la statue de la gargouille "Fizwizbiz". Le directeur discutait avec MacGonagall, quand Snape ouvrit la porte:

- Professeur Dumbledore, il y a un souci.

Dumbledore dévisagea les deux nouveaux arrivants, puis écouta les explications de Naruto. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la voix du choixpeau retentit:

- C'est vrai, en effet. Je ne suis pas parvenu à me décider.

MacGonagall le regarda:

- Mais alors, cela veut dire que...

Dumbledore sourit:

- C'est exact. Il va falloir l'annoncer ce soir. Naruto, tu passeras à nouveau sous le choixpeau, nous dirons qu'il y a une incertitude, et que nous tenons à faire ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, tu peux partir.

Naruto attendit presque impatiemment le dîner. À 20 heures, Dumbledore se leva:

- Chers élèves! Je souhaiterais vous annoncer que la répartition de Naruto Uzumaki fait place à des doutes et des incertitudes chez certains. Nous allons alors lui demander de venir à nouveau pour mettre le chapeau.

Naruto s'assit sur le tabouret, et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Il se passa un instant de silence, puis le choixpeau s'écria en détachant ses mots:

- GRYFFONDOR ET SERPENTARD!!

**Fin du chapitre 2:**

**Yuzu:** Voilà! Comment c'était?

**Harry:** Merdique! Je proteste! Pourquoi tu m'fais tout ça!? Je t'ai pas énervée, pourtant!

**Yuzu:** Oh, mais si, mais si! Je te supporte pas, alors j'aime t'en faire baver!

**Naruto:** Tant mieux, ça nous f'ra des vacances!

**Yuzu:** Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, Naruto! N'oublie pas que tu es dans une salle d'audience! (l'auteur s'y croit vraiment, dans une robe de juge, avec le marteau)

**Naruto:** Ça y est, ça r'commence, cette imbécile se croit reine du monde!

**Yuzu:** PAF (coup de marteau) Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes arrêté pour outrage à magistrat! Je vous condamne à une activité forcée lors du prochain chapitre! Et ce ne sera pas quelque chose de sympas! Emmenez-le! (se tourne vers les lecteurs) Bon, ceci est fait, je vous enverrai le troisième chapitre! Reviewtez un peu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuzu:** BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, JE SUIS DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR DONNE DE NOUVELLES PLUS TÔT? MAIS IL S'AVERE QU'AU DEBUT DE CETTE ANNEE SCOLAIRE, J'AI DECIDE DE METTRE DE COTE MANGAS ET FANFICTIONS POUR ME CONCENTRER PLEINEMENT SUR MON TRAVAIL.

JE PREFERE VOUS INFORMER QUE J'IGNORE SI IL S'AGIT D'UN ARRÊT DEFINITIF DE MA PART, OU JUSTE UNE POSE, COMME RECULER POUR MIEUX SAUTER, MAIS SOYEZ TOUS ASSURES QUE JE VOUS TIENDRAIS AU COURANT SI JE ME DECIDE, QUELQUE SOIT L'ORIENTATION DE CETTE DECISION.

MERCI DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE DANS MES HISTOIRE, ET DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGEE A CONTINUER.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'excuse platement pour tout ce temps sans nouvelle.

Cela fait un moment que je pense à faire quelque chose à propos de ces fics en attente, et j'ai décidé de clarifier les choses:

J'ai totalement arrêté toutes mes fics en cours. Pour plusieurs raisons: j'avais envie de travailler, et de me concentrer sur autre chose, je me suis lassée du genre de fic que j'écrivais, je me suis lassée du yaoi, je me suis lassée des mangas, j'ai totalement oublié ce que je voulais faire des histoires commencées, je n'étais pas organisées, et je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais eu aucune idée de comment j'allais bien pouvoir finir tout ça.

J'espère ne pas trop vous peiner, mais je préfère ça à vous laisser poireauter des années pour rien.

Enfin, pour ne pas vous laissé sur votre fin, j'ai quand une nouvelle: j'ai commencé à réécrire Harry Potter à ma façon, pour me détendre à côté de la prépa. Cette histoire est d'un genre tout à fait différent de mes autres fics. (l'exemple le plus frappant est qu'il n'y a aucun couple yaoi. Entre autres différences.) Et personnellement, mais c'est l'avis de l'auteure, c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite. Elle est cependant toujours en cours d'écriture, il y a des trucs que j'ai envie de peaufiner sur le début, même si je l'ai déjà fait dix fois, et je préfèrerais la poster quand elle sera finie, pour éviter de recommencer le même schéma, et de l'abandonner en cours de route.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je la finirais, ou si je la finirais, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette histoire là me tient plus à coeur, et cette fois-ci, je sais ce que je fais, et vais faire avec. Alors c'est un bon début, non?

Voili voilou... J'ai beaucoup parlé, dis-donc, mais j'espère avoir clarifié les choses.

Je vous dis donc soit «adieu», soit «à une prochaine fois».


End file.
